


Stardust

by stellametista



Category: Nana
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-10
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellametista/pseuds/stellametista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un incontro, una notte. Il punto di vista di Takumi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Maggio 2003  
> Abbiamo visto "quella notte" attraverso gli occhi di Hachiko. Con queste poche righe ho immaginato la prospettiva di Takumi, a torto o a ragione.  
> Avvertenza: odio gli spoiler, perciò ho solo una vaga idea dei reali sviluppi della storia tra i due. D'altra parte questa è solo una fanfiction, nata poco dopo aver letto il capitolo 16.  
> Parla della luce, del buio e di come sia facile perdersi in entrambi.  
> Buona lettura.

****"Aspetta qui", le dice, e in questo preciso istante le sta offrendo un’ultima possibilità: se vuole cambiare idea, ha tutto il tempo per farlo. Può uscire dall’ingresso principale oppure infilarsi nel garage sotterraneo e tornarsene a casa, portando via come unico bottino le sue lusinghe e il bacio ruvido di poco prima, poetico quanto il traffico dei pendolari che rientrano dal lavoro e i clacson che strombazzano nervosi.

Non prova il minimo stupore nel trovarla ancora vicina all’ascensore, e quando la invita a salire in una camera che non è la sua, in un albergo diverso da quello in cui alloggia il resto della band, lei lo segue docile e silenziosa, un velo di rossore spolverato sulle guance. Ha già visto questa scena un milione di volte e la naturalezza con cui lo schema si ripete, sempre identico, è quasi deprimente. _E’ solo una suite, per tutti gli dei. E quel Mercedes nero non è neanche mio, ma della produzione_. Però gli hanno insegnato a nascondere l’insofferenza dietro un sorriso accattivante, e sono questi i momenti in cui il bravo studente mette a frutto la lezione. Mentre lei si muove e schiamazza come una trottola impazzita, davanti al lusso ostentato di una stanza altrimenti spoglia, lui ordina la cena e le suggerisce di ingannare l’attesa facendosi un bagno.

Ancora una volta lei annuisce obbediente e se è imbarazzata, o confusa, è solo un’ombra che le attraversa il viso e che prontamente ricaccia indietro. D’altra parte stanno solo temporeggiando, è l’unica certezza che hanno e vibra come una nota distorta nelle troppe parole di lei e nella voce vellutata di lui, simile ai fruscii dei dischi in vinile, e nemmeno il rumore dell’acqua, leggero dietro la porta, riesce a camuffarla. E’ in grado di prevedere ogni singolo frammento della notte che sta per avvolgerli, le cose che dirà lei e quelle che accennerà lui, e accostandosi all’enorme finestra sorride amaro di questa semplicità.

Ha la mente vuota e piena al tempo stesso mentre preme la fronte contro il vetro e osserva la città svegliarsi sotto di lui, le luci che si accendono in rapida successione e scintillano contro il cielo nero. E’ splendida, Tokyo di notte, ha qualcosa di magico e inquietante insieme e vederla dall’alto, in perfetto silenzio, è un privilegio di cui pochi possono godere. Sussulta quando bussano alla porta ed è strano, perché i camerieri al piano hanno sempre un tocco molto delicato, la discrezione prima di tutto, e quando il ragazzo in livrea entra spingendo il carrello con le vivande Takumi gli allunga una mancia generosa e lo butta fuori, un secondo prima che lei riemerga dalla vasca.

Così finisce che si mettono a tavola ed è un quadretto davvero curioso, lei che mangia anatra e caviale in accappatoio e lui a sorseggiare vino rosso nell’elegante completo Armani, lo stilista italiano consigliato dal management. Ren sarà il tenebroso, Naoki il ragazzino, Reira la vocalist sensuale e lui quello raffinato: è tutta qui la ricetta che li ha portati al successo e non è un caso se, nelle foto che compongono il book dei Trapnest, Ren e Naoki siano spesso confinati sullo sfondo. La musica e il talento, che pure ci sono e più che evidenti, contano fino a un certo punto.

E’ carina mentre stringe in mano le posate come una bimba piccola e un po' stupida, che parla con la bocca piena e magari immagina di essere Julia Roberts in "Pretty woman", alle prese con un ambiente anni luce lontano da quello che è solita frequentare. Sono sempre carine, anche questo fa parte del gioco. A volte hanno un nome, più spesso sono solo corpi e il calore che lasciano tra le lenzuola sparisce in fretta, prim’ancora che il personale abbia ripulito la stanza. Gli ricordano quegli uccelli attratti dagli oggetti luccicanti, ed è questo il motivo per cui dà loro quello che desiderano e restituisce ciò che riceve: un sogno fatto di nebbia, che comincia nel momento in cui apre la porta e si dissolve qualche ora dopo, quando abbandona la stanza. Credono reale quel che invece è un riflesso dell’aria e della luce, un miraggio abbagliante che s'illumina solo in precise condizioni.

Da quando sono arrivati a Tokyo c’è stata qualche donna nel letto di Ren e diverse in quello di Naoki, mentre quelle che sono passate dal suo ha smesso di contarle, anche se ricorda perfettamente la prima volta, dopo il concerto del debutto. Erano andati a una festa e si erano ubriacati, senza ritegno, e nel locale il suo agente gli aveva presentato una ragazza molto bella e molto svestita, con gli occhi bistrati e lunghissimi capelli corvini, che si era avvicinata e camminava come una gatta che fa le fusa. Neanche dieci minuti dopo erano avviluppati su uno sgabello e se l’era portata in albergo, una notte fantastica dalla quale si era risvegliato completamente stordito.

C’erano stati commenti aspri da parte di Reira, che trovava inopportuno questo tipo di comportamento, ma lui si era stretto nelle spalle e aveva ammiccato in direzione di Naoki, che guardava il soffitto ostentando una colpevole indifferenza. Per calmare le acque era stato necessario l’intervento del loro agente, che aveva spiegato la situazione da un punto di vista ineccepibile per franchezza e linearità: _siete una band nuova, e_ _un po’ di gossip non può che farvi bene._ Solo Ren se n’era rimasto zitto, fumando una sigaretta dietro l’altra e nascondendo lo sguardo in una tazza di caffè nero. Triste ma vero, le regole erano quelle ed era inutile, per non dire dannoso, credere di esserne al di sopra.

D’altra parte, Takumi aveva fatto molto presto ad adattarsi: dopo c’era stata una fan che l’aspettava in camerino, minuta e graziosa, e poi quella tipa che faceva gli occhi dolci a Ren ma si era accontentata del bassista, in fondo bastava che fosse uno dei Trapnest… Un paio di volte era finito sulla copertina di un magazine per adolescenti, che gli attribuiva un flirt con un’ _idol_ in ascesa, e in un’intervista aveva dichiarato di essere un ragazzo normale, sensibile, in attesa della donna giusta. Aveva riso per ore, rileggendola, pensando alla cartella stampa che gli avevano consegnato poco prima e a quella sfilza di domande e risposte studiate a tavolino. Ma importava davvero a qualcuno chi era Takumi? A chi poteva interessare il vero e il falso delle sue parole?

E’ in questo modo che mese dopo mese la giostra su cui è salito ha cominciato a dargli la nausea, gira un po’ troppo veloce e non lascia il tempo per respirare, tanto meno quello per riflettere, ma ha pagato il biglietto ed è deciso a godersi il viaggio fino in fondo, a costo di scendere vomitando.

Non sa neanche perché ha scelto proprio lei, oggi. Nella tasca della giacca c’è un biglietto con quattro numeri di telefono, eppure ha preferito sostenere lo sguardo ironico di Ren e chiedere il cellulare di questa ragazzina che adesso lo guarda avvicinarsi e si fa sempre più piccola nel letto queen-size e lenzuola di seta.

Se glielo chiedesse, la lascerebbe andar via senza fare niente. Forse perché ha visto la casa in cui abita e con lei ha condiviso il cibo, banali pomodori rossi e sugosi, oppure perché gli piace il soprannome che le hanno affibbiato i suoi amici, Hachi, che è tenero e buffo e le sta a pennello. Ma forse, nel profondo, vuole semplicemente credere che tutto questo significhi _conoscersi_ e renda la cosa più naturale, sincera perfino.

Dagli occhi spalancati che lo osservano slacciarsi l’accappatoio trapela invece il contrario, stanno dicendo che una parte di lei vorrebbe reagire, scappare, ma un’altra, la più piccola e ingenua, è invece una falena in picchiata verso la luce. Si chiama desiderio, è facile da capire, ma mai come questa volta Takumi è consapevole che c’è dell’altro: si chiama _speranza_ , è quasi incomprensibile e fa paura. Perché è una fiducia mal riposta, non sono una coppia d’innamorati alla prima esperienza ma due sconosciuti le cui strade si sono incrociate per caso prima e per calcolo poi, e questa sarà una notte fredda come le altre, un po’ meno squallida ma pur sempre falsa.

Nonostante i corpi si fondano con un certo trasporto, la bocca è insensibile e non percepisce alcun sapore in quello che assaggia, perciò fa l’amore con lei in fretta, l’ultima formalità da sbrigare e poi che tutto finisca. Adesso si limita a soddisfare un bisogno e questo non è più "Pretty woman" ma la sua ridicola caricatura, un copione senza lieto fine. Polvere dorata, dispersa in un soffio.

Dopo si lava con cura e pettina davanti allo specchio i capelli che sono il suo punto di forza e che più di una volta ha chiesto di poter tagliare o almeno accorciare, poi torna a indossare lo stesso completo, che puzza di sudore e del fumo di troppe sigarette. Più tardi passerà dalla sua stanza a prendere una camicia pulita, non sopporta sulla pelle questa traccia di _Fahrenheit_ mescolata a solitudine.

Ormai l’ha capito, il sesso è un anestetico molto potente ma di breve durata, e quando l’effetto si esaurisce le lacune appena colmate appaiono ogni volta più vaste e desolate. Comincia a rimpiangere le partite di Mah-jong, sta diventando tutto così faticoso. Dovrebbe essere un contatto intimo e spontaneo, ma paradossalmente si è trasformato nel più freddo e meccanico, che spinge lontano invece di avvicinare, e Takumi ora ha solo le tempie che pulsano e voglia di andarsene.

Lei starà ancora dormendo, oppure quel sonno profondo e tranquillo è l’ennesima finzione? La tentazione di avvicinarsi e controllare è molto forte, sedersi sul letto e magari accarezzarle una spalla o scostarle i capelli dalla fronte, come ha fatto prima di affondare dentro di lei e chiudere gli occhi, incapace di sostenere quello sguardo così limpido e affamato d’amore. Sfiora appena gli abiti abbandonati sulla sedia, ormai freddi ma ancora impregnati del suo profumo, un aroma di fiori intenso e delicato. Invece si muove con cautela verso il tavolo e dal cassetto tira fuori una penna.

 _Che cosa cerchi nelle notti come questa, Hachiko? Come le giustifichi a te stessa? Io mi dico che dopotutto è quello che ho sempre desiderato: la mia musica, il successo e un mucchio di sesso. E finché dura non c’è niente di male ad approfittarne un po’, non credi? Io mi diverto, tu ti diverti, abbiamo entrambi qualcosa da raccontare agli amici e non ci sono complicazioni._

 _Ma è una gran balla._

 _Perché se è vero che a tutti piace stare vicino al fuoco, le bruciature invece non le vuole nessuno._

Rilegge quel che ha scritto e si fa pena da solo, la giovane rockstar con le crisi di coscienza e i conflitti interiori, che teme il buio ma sul più bello scopre di avere gli occhi troppo delicati per sopportare la luce dei riflettori.

Strappa il foglio e scarabocchia la prima cosa che gli viene in mente.

E’ il numero del suo cellulare, ultimo modello, gentilmente regalato dalla produzione.

***

 _Bip bip_.

E' quasi fuori dal camerino quando sente il trillo monotono che annuncia un messaggio in arrivo. Torna indietro e prende il cellulare, abbandonato sul tavolo, e legge con occhi frettolosi le righe sul display.

 _...tieni duro fino alla fine della tournee. Nana_

Seleziona la funzione _Rispondi_ e intanto cerca di mettere a fuoco il viso sorridente di lei, la dolcezza della sua pelle, il profumo di miele dei suoi capelli.

Pensa a qualche parola, una frase gentile o un semplice saluto. Qualcuno batte un colpo leggero sul legno della porta, e la voce di seccata di Ren che chiama dal corridoio.

"Muoviti Takumi, è ora!"

Stringe il telefono nel pugno, poi scorre rapidamente il menu.

 _Cancellare il messaggio?_

Nella sua ottusità, il cellulare sta facendo a Takumi una domanda di fondamentale importanza, che non c’entra nulla con i pochi caratteri e le strane emozioni del messaggio appena letto. Sente la risposta scivolare lenta dal cuore alle dita, le parole prendono forma per poi impigliarsi sulla tastiera.

Schiaccia un tasto, e il display è adesso uno schermo vuoto.

 _Ho il suo numero in memoria_ , pensa mentre raggiunge gli altri e insieme si avviano verso le scale che portano al palco. In sottofondo i fan gridano i loro nomi, e un brivido gli scorre lungo la schiena pensando alla magia che di lì a poco li avvolgerà tutti.

 _La chiamerò dopo_.

Sapendo benissimo che _dopo_ sarà sempre troppo tardi, troppo stanco, troppo occupato.

Troppo lontano.

 ****

 **:: End ::**

 _Credits: i personaggi di_ Nana _sono © dell’immenso talento di Ai Yazawa, che non finirò mai di ringraziare._


End file.
